Theif
by Lady Blackfire
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Dantes Prayer'. Schuldig comes to say goodbye to Omi


This is a sequel to my unfinished work- Dante's Prayer. Lyrics are Our Lady Peace's Thief. I own no one, just the idea.

The red hair was fading, changed only by age. He stood in the hallway, uncertain, hovering near the doorway. He almost seemed to be waiting for a sign. Finally it came, the tiny nudge at his thoughts that propelled him forwards, stumbling in his eagerness. He paused once more and the doorway and frowned upon seeing the tiny room, bare of everything but medical equipment. It only occupant lay on the bed, gaunt, thin and faded.

"It's been a while Kitten." Schuldich said finally, moving to perch, uneasy on the tiny plastic chair.

"Why'd you come?" Omi asked, reaching for Schuldich's hand.

"I thought..." Schuldich paused. "I wanted to be here for you. In case you needed me." Omi's eyes were dark.

"Once I said I wanted it to be you, at the end. Because..." Omi's voice failed him.

"Because I understand you." Schuldich sent, biting at his lip.

"Have you come for that?" Omi asked just as silently. The old bond still held, and Omi's mental voice was clear, even though his hand trembled.

"Only if you ask. I came because I needed to." Schuldich sent firmly. "For myself. For everything else." There came a knock at the doorway and then a quick angry breath.

"Why is he here?" Ken asked from the doorway, hands in angry fists.

"Because he is my friend." Omi managed, struggling to sit up. Schuldich jumped, pulling pillows, and tugging Omi into a sitting position.

"After all he's done?" Ken demanded, stepping into the room, eyes locked on his enemy.

"After all of it." Omi wheezed.

_Don't want to understand this horror_

_There's a weight in your eyes_

_I can't admit_

_Everybody ends up here in bottles_

_But the name tag's the last thing you wanted_

_As the world explodes_

_We fall out of it_

_And we can't let go_

_Because this will not go away_

_There's a house built out in space_

"You know, I think I'll come back later." Ken muttered, then wheeled and left the room. For a long moment, his footsteps in the hallway were the only sound.

"Have they said how long?" Schuldich asked his voice rough.

"Not very." Omi sighed. "I'm glad you came Schu."

"I couldn't stay away." Schuldich muttered, squeezing Omi's small hand. "After all this time I couldn't stay away."

"Will you tell me a story?" Omi asked on impulse.

"You haven't changed, Kitten." Schuldich smiled. "All this time, and your still the innocent I found in the park."

"I don't think you've changed either." Omi sent, "But that's not what I wanted."

"Fine fine." Schuldich grumbled. "Once upon a time, there was an evil man who was trying to meditate."

"He wasn't evil." Omi interrupted weakly.

"Who's telling this story?" Schuldich growled threateningly and then went on. "This evil man was trying to meditate, but there came the sound of a prince, crying."

"How'd he know it was a prince?" Omi asked, sinking down into his pillows.

"He just knew." Schuldich said primly. "So the evil man went to investigate."

_I can't see that thief_

_That lives inside of your head_

_But I can be some courage at_

_The side of you bed_

_I don't know what's happening_

_And I can't pretend_

_But I can be your, be your_

_I'm here..._

_Someone help us understand_

_Who ordered this disgusting_

_Arrangement, time and the end_

_I don't want to hear who walked_

_On water, because the hallways are empty_

_And the clocks tick_

"The prince was crying in the rain, covered in blood and crying for the loss of innocence." Schuldich went on.

"What happened to him?" Omi asked quietly.

"That's not part of the story. So anyway the evil man couldn't help but see how upset the prince was, and it bothered him. The man was upset because prince had interrupted him. So he spoke up and told the prince that whatever had happened, it wasn't the prince's fault." Schuldich paused to steal some of the water on the bedside table." After a while, he and the prince talked, and the evil man found out that the prince was crying, because an innocent girl who never hurt anyone had been killed." Schuldich stopped, noticing that Omi had fallen asleep. Omi stirred, and Schuldich finished quickly. "And then they all lived happily ever after." Omi blinked and winced.

"It's good to hear your voice." Omi yawned. "But I get so sleepy."

"You didn't miss much." Schuldich mentioned. "I can keep talking, but shouldn't you sleep?"

"I sleep so much." Omi mumbled. "Just stay awhile and talk to me." Omi's eyes slid closed and he was soon obviously asleep.

"I don't know what it was that made me talk to you." Schuldich sighed, tugging the blankets around Omi shoulders. "I was annoyed at first, and then fascinated. You were so upset, so loud and so lost. And there was no one but me. You needed someone. I thought I would get you talking, learn your secrets. But the ones I learned weren't useful to me."

"You scared me." Schuldich admitted. "Standing there covered in blood, crying and clutching that poor doll. I was drawn to you. Like a moth to a flame. I've never ever needed, wanted anything as much as I wanted to make you whole. Fix you and make you stop crying. You were so young and open and raw."

_As the world implodes_

_We fall into it_

_And we can't go home_

_Because this will not go away_

_There's a house built out in space_

_I can't see that thief_

_That lives inside of your head_

_But I can be some courage at_

_The side of you bed_

_I don't know what's happening_

_And I can't pretend_

Omi stirred again, waking slowly and Schuldich stopped the spill of words. Choosing instead to drink in the sight of Omi's pale face and slow, soft smile.

"I don't have much time." Omi revealed.

"I know." Schuldich said flatly. "I can see it, in your eyes and.." He cut himself off.

"Will you stay with me?" Omi asked softly.

"What about you're other friends" Schuldich argued.

"They don't know me like you do." Omi pointed out.

"I'll stay as long as you want." Schuldich sighed. They were silent for a while. Omi straying in and out of sleep, Schuldich holding his hand and watching his face.

"I always thought it would hurt more." Omi said at one point.

"It only hurts the ones left behind." Schuldich whispered.

When the end came, it was gently. Omi sighed and smiled at Schuldich, and then went still, eyes drifting shut. The hand relaxed, and after a moment, Schuldich let go. He sat for an endless moment, and then stood, swiping at his eyes.

"Goodbye Kitten." Schuldich said, standing and bending to press a kiss on the cheek that was growing colder.

_It's a long, long get away_

_It's a long, long get away_

_Make it home again_

_Make it home again_

_It's a long, long get away_

_It's a long, long get away_

_I can't see that thief_

_That lives inside of your head_

_But I can be some courage at_

_The side of you bed_

_I don't know what's happening_

_And I can't pretend_

_But I can be your, be your_

Owari.


End file.
